Instantanées
by Clewilan
Summary: Une Shinigami en mission, son remplacant, un quotidien normal. Parfois. /Drabbles.
1. Histoire de pomme

_Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo._

_En espérant qu'une overdose d'IchiRuki ne vous pose aucun problème, bonne lecture ! -Clewi_

* * *

Étendue à plat ventre sur l'herbe, les jambes se balançant légèrement dans la douce brise qui faisait bouger ses cheveux, Rukia jouait avec une pomme.

A côté, Ichigo bouquinait.

- Tu lis quoi ?

Ichigo ne leva pas la tête.

- Un manga stupide, avec un soi-disant Shinigami.

Rukia eut un sourire et s'approcha pour lire par dessus l'épaule du garçon, une de ses mèches chatouillant sa nuque.

- "Savais-tu que les Shinigami adorent les pommes ?" cita Ichigo. N'importe quoi.

Puis son regard tomba sur le fruit entamé dans la main de Rukia.

- Oups, fit-elle la bouche pleine.


	2. Les joies de l'adolescence

_Mea culpa, la phrase citée dans le précédent drabble était, vous l'avez tous deviné bande d'accros, issue de Death Note qui appartient... à ses auteurs. Enfin, me revoilà pour un autre drabble, qui est un peu... Hum, bon, vous lirez par vous-même. -Clewi_

* * *

- Ichigo ! 

Alarmé, il se précipita dans la salle de bains.

Rukia jeta un regard affolé au miroir et se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Ichigo s'approcha d'elle, scruta son visage en la tenant par le menton, eut un sourire qui ne plut pas du tout à Rukia.

- Ca, c'est la preuve que les gigai du mec aux getas sont de plus en plus perfectionnés...

- ... Explique.

- Tu as un bouton.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Urahara se demandait pourquoi l'aura de la jeune fille campée devant sa boutique était aussi meurtrière...


	3. To be or not to be ?

_J'ai trouvé la citation à al fin du film de Kubrick_ Full Metal Jacket_ que, soit dit en passant, je vous conseille. Sur ce, bonne lecture :) -Clewi

* * *

_

- C'est quoi le problème ?

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle tendit la main, écartant et repliant les doigts comme pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait toujours.

- Ce n'est qu'un corps artificiel. Je ne suis pas humaine.

Il lui jeta un regard goguenard qui signifiait clairement « tu crois que je le suis encore, moi ? » qu'elle ne daigna pas commenter.

- Tu es réelle.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Il lui sourit, se rapprocha pour lui murmurer Spinoza à l'oreille :

- « Par réalité et perfection, j'entends la même chose. »


	4. Au sujet d'un placard

- Qui a dit que les placards avaient peu d'utilité ?

Question rhétorique de Rukia qui se rassit au bureau en se frottant les mains avec satisfaction, Kon désormais enfermé.

- Je porterai plainte pour séquestration de peluche, Nee-san !

- C'est ça... Il n'avait qu'à pas nous déranger.

Rukia s'adressait à Ichigo qui avait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je ne t'ai demandé aucune justification.

Elle lui tira la langue en rangeant ses livres.

- Mais tu seras bien obligée de retourner dans ton placard, cette nuit.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas dormir avec toi ?

- Ben...non.

- Traître.


	5. Trauma Center

_Hello! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, et surtout pour vos idées xD Si vous aimez les sous-entedus, eh bien... Enfin, vous verrez. Je pense que je pars un peu dans le "ooc" avec Rukia mais c'est à vous de juger... Bonne lecture ! -Clewi [Ah oui, et le jeu Trauma Center appartient à Altus xD_

* * *

- Aïeuh... Tu pourrais faire plus attention, gémit Rukia. 

Ichigo posa le flacon de désinfectant et jeta le coton. Il prit un pansement et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du genou de la jeune fille assise sur la table.

- C'est de ta faute. Et arrête de bouger !

Rukia grimaça.

- Je te préviens, t'es trop vieille pour avoir une sucette.

Elle se renfrogna, mécontente.

- La pauvre petite veut un bisou magique ?

Ichigo se moquait ouvertement mais elle acquiesça. Il se pencha vers son genou...

- A vrai dire, souffla Rukia, j'imaginais un autre genre de bisou magique...


	6. Au sujet d'un placard II

_Ah, sur celui-là j'ai été réprimandée. Par rapport à Ichigo qui... Nan, je vous laisse découvrir XP Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture x3_

* * *

- Au risque de paraître grossier, tu as une sale tête, ce matin.

- ... J'adore ta façon de dire bonjour aux gens.

Ichigo décida de montrer un peu de compassion.

- Pas bien dormi ?

- Tu me demandes si j'ai « bien dormi » ? répéta Rukia en s'étranglant avec son petit-déjeuner.

- Ben... oui, pourquoi ?

Elle eut un rire sarcastique.

- Tu ronfles.

- Quoi ?! s'indigna Ichigo. Même pas vrai !

- Je t'entends de mon placard ! Il va vraiment falloir que je l'insonorise, à ce rythme...

- Pourquoi tu restes, alors ? fit-il, vexé.

Elle sourit.

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore...


	7. Question existentielle

_Bonjours à tous :) Ce drabble est une requête de Saïdry [qui démentira mais tant pis à savoir caser un certain mot dans ce drabble. Je suppose que vous verrez tout de suite duquel il s'agit... J'en profite également pour vous dire que le bureau des requêtes est ouvert : en effet je suis arrivée à la limite de mon stock xD Il me reste trois drabbles avant la fin, donc, si vous le souhaitez, donnez-moi un mot et je verrai ce que je peux faire ! Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

_

- Ichigo ? commença Rukia.

- Mouais...

- C'est quoi un "strip-tease" ?

Ichigo s'étouffa avec son dentifrice. Après avoir fini de cracher ses poumons dans le lavabo et retrouvé ses esprits, il réussit à articuler :

- Mais d'où tu sors ça toi ?

- C'est Keigo qui...

- J'vais le tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas d'ton âge !

- Hé, je ne te permets pas ! Et puis regarde-moi quand je te parle, zut.

- Mets une jupe d'abord, s'exclama Ichigo, crevant l'abcès.

Et il jeta hors de la salle de bains une Rukia passablement excédée... Qui se promit de reposer la question.


	8. Excuse parfaite

_Deuxième requête de Saïdry, "chewing-gum", promis c'est la dernière xD J'ai pris note de vos demandes, et merci pour les commentaires, je vous laisse encore celui-çi pour me donner un mot, parce qu'après je pars en vacances chers amis ! Bonne lecture, joyeux Noël, et à l'année prochaine ! -Clewi_

* * *

L'emballage déchiré fit un bruit énorme dans le silence religieux de la chambre.

- Désolée...

Rukia appréhendait un peu la réaction d'Ichigo, penché sur son livre d'histoire, mais il émit un simple grommellement.

Critique ou approbation, de toute façon c'était pareil : assise sur bureau, elle commença un manga.

_Paf._

Ichigo, déconcentré, fronça les sourcils.

_Paf._

- Tu peux te mettre ailleurs ?

- D'accord.

Rukia s'installa sur le lit.

_Paf._

_Paf._

- Mais tu peux arrêter avec ce foutu chewing-gum ?!

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton truc écœurant m'agace !

- C'est pas écœurant, c'est à la fraise !

Ichigo se tut.


	9. Us et coutumes version A

_Merci pour votre participation exceptionnelle :) Je vais traiter vos requêtes dans l'ordre chronologique, mais ne vous inquiétez pas elles sont déjà presque toutes faites... Je fais juste une légère entorse à mon planning, parce que c'est la période des fêtes, donc j'en profite pour poster l'idée d'_amethsyte_. En espérant avoir réussi ma mission xD _

* * *

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Rukia, la tête levée vers l'encadrement de la porte.

Ichigo remarqua enfin le gui suspendu. Qui bizarrement n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé. Et, fait encore plus étrange, son père était parti avec Karin et Yuzu, les laissant seuls à la maison.

Non, il commençait à devenir paranoïaque.

- C'est du gui.

Elle acquiesça sans dire un mot, puis sembla se rappeler quelque chose.

- Mais, il n'y a un rituel qui veut que quand on se croise on... Oh.

Rukia ne termina pas sa phrase, réalisant ce que la tradition ordonnait à deux personnes de sexe opposés se rencontrant sous du gui.

Mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas affirmé vouloir expérimenter toutes les coutumes du monde réel ?

* * *

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2008 !_


	10. L'amour est le plus froid des critiques

_C'est assez frustrant, me dit que ça fait 96 mots, mon correcteur un autre chiffre... Bon, je ne croirai que mes calculs x) Bien que le précédent fasse largement plus que les 100 mots règlementaires, parce que le sujet en valakit plus ! Je commence à poster vos requêtes mercredi prochain ( Oui, je vais essayer de poster tous les mercredis, j'espère que le délai vous convient ! ) Bonne lecture pour cette presque-corollaire d'un drabble sur FMA, et merci pour vos commentaires [Citation du titre de George William Curtis

* * *

_

- Je crois avoir compris pourquoi ton zanpakutô est de glace.

Rukia fronça les sourcils, et s'empara de la télécommande pour stopper le film.

- Et c'est...?

- Tu tires ton pouvoir de tes pieds, en fait.

-... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

- Tes pieds sont gelés et d'ailleurs vire-les tout de suite.

Rukia avait largement pris ses aises sur le canapé et installé des jambes sur Ichigo.

Aussi se retourna-t-elle et, sans qu'il put protester, relança la vidéo.

Ils devaient avoir l'air fin, songea Ichigo quand elle s'endormit la tête sur ses genoux.


	11. Question existentielle II

_Je savais bien que je devais faire quelque chose aujourd'hui... Oui, je l'avoue, j'avais totalement oublié. Suis-je pardonnée ?

* * *

_

Rukia n'aimait pas être laissée en plan.

Pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions, elle allait devoir recourir à une tactique élémentaire. Elle attendrait que sa victime soit isolée.

Quand Ichigo annonça qu'il partait se coucher, elle le suivi et le coinça dans sa chambre.

- Réponds-moi. C'est quoi un "strip-tease" ? Et sinon je demande ailleurs.

- Nan! Enfin... Tu... Je...

- Tu pourrais pas me montrer ? demanda Rukia avec pourtant les meilleures intentions du monde.

Ichigo passa par diverses teintes de rouge, le tomate contrastant avec ses cheveux carotte.

Derrière la porte de son fils, Isshin ricanait.


	12. Jeu de dupes

_Hello mes lecteurs du mercredi xD [Et vu comme c'est parti vous en aurez le samedi aussi ! Voici le résultat de la requête de _kawairukia69_ et puis, par la même occasion, l'une de celles de _Saidry_ -je n'avais pas remarqué au début que l'expression demandée se retrouvait dans le drabble... Bref, bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires ! -Clewi_

* * *

  


- Encore un shôjô. "Oh, va-t-il répondre à mes sentiments ?" singea Ichigo en joignant ses deux mains contre sa joue.

Rukia leva à peine le nez de son manga, sans réagir à son imitation d'adolescente en émoi.

Puis un sourie carnassier étira ses lèvres et Ichigo sur qu'elle avait une idée. Rukia vint se planter devant lui.

- Je t'aime.

- Tu... Quoi ?!

Ichigo ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau et elle éclata de rire.

- J'rigole. Tu vois, au lieu de te moquer, tu devrais lire un shôjô. Histoire d'être prêt... la prochaine fois.

* * *

_Oui, j'ai été dure , mais contrairement à ce que je peux laisser croire, je lis du shôjô. Pas beaucoup, mais quand même. (Et puis j'imagine trop Rukia se faire des films xD)_


	13. Mercredi, jour de sortie

_Ah, je suis désolée ! J'étais débordée ce week-end alors je n'ai pas pu envoyer de drabble... Alors pour me faire pardonner, voiçi la requête d'_Azalée_, et juste après celle d'_Hayaaateuh_, en espérant que cela vous convienne, mesdemoiselles ! Bon lecture, votre dévouée Clewilan x3_

* * *

- Tu m'en achètes ?

Rukia tirait Ichigo par la main en direction du vendeur.

- Nan, t'abuses, c'est moi qui paye depuis le début.

Il jeta un regard torve aux sacs de vêtements comme si son argent de poche allait revenir miraculeusement des boutiques.

- S'il te plaît...

Un peu plus tard, alors que Chappy gambadait joyeusement sur l'écran géant du cinéma, provoquant une hystérie collective chez les mômes de la salle, et que Rukia piochait allègrement dans le pop-corn fraîchement acheté, Ichigo se promit de ne plus jamais passer un après-midi avec elle.


	14. Des petites tailles

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ? siffla Rukia.  
Elle désignait les trucs roses dans l'évier.

- Des crevettes, c'est quoi cette question ? Me dis pas que tu connais pas, commenta Ichigo alors qu'elle tâtait de sa fourchette le tas de crustacés avec suspicion. Elles vont pas te mordre, tu sais.

Il en prit une et s'approcha de Rukia qui fit un pas en arrière.

- Tu as peut de cette gentille petite crevette. Elle est pas beaucoup plus grande que toi pourtant...

- Arrête.

- Allez, prends-la.

- Crève.

Ichigo rigolait mais quand Isshin arriva par surprise et colla une crevette dans la bouche de son fils, ce fut Rukia qui éclata de rire. Et elle fuit avant qu'Ichigo vexé ne veuille lui faire subir le même sort que les crustacés.


	15. Samedi, cinéma à la maison

_Bon week-end à vous, vici la requête de _Rizane_ qui aurait pu choisir encore plus dur comme mot... Nan mais franchement quoi xD (Bonne lecture, accessoirement.)

* * *

_- Mais en fait, c'était quoi le but du film ? 

Ichigo eut un sourire alors qu'ils repartaient de la « séance films d'horreur » chez Tatsuki. Rukia avait supporté sans broncher trois meurtres, deux découpages, une trépanation et autres scènes de torture d'un réalisateur visiblement porté sur l'hémoglobine.

- Normalement, faire peur au public.

- Ah. J'ai pas eu peur.

- Ca prouve encore une fois que tu es une malade mentale... Hé !

Rukia lui avait donné un coup de pied « amical ».

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être normale, mais...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais comme les autres...


	16. En apesanteur

_Pour fêter ma future centième review (Merci!), outre que j'offre à l'heureux(se) élu(e) le droit de me donner dix mots pour un one-shot, je poste le premier drabble que j'ai écrit, qui fait beaucoup plus que cent mots... Je l'ai retrouvé le week-end dernier, dans un cahier que j'avais quand j'étais en Italie (ah, che bella città, Taranto x3), et forcément mon premier voyage en avion m'a inspirée ;P Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Misato Ochi défit sa ceinture et se leva de son siège afin de vérifier si son petit monde allait bien.

Ils avaient beau être dans un avion et ne pouvoir s'échapper, on est jamais trop prudent, surtout en voyage scolaire.

Pourtant, tous étaient sages.

Il fallait dire qu'il était tôt, aussi. Mise à part une faible lueur sur l'horizon qui présageait l'aube, il faisait encore nuit...

Ses élèves étaient confortablement installés et bercés par la vibration rassurrante du moteur.

Kurosaki et Kuchiki s'étaient d'ailleurs endormis la tête de l'une sur l'épaule de l'autre. On aurait presque dit qu'ils s'étaient évanouis. Misato s'inquiéta, mais Inoue la rassura.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait vraiment, mais il fallait mieux éviter qu'elle ne décide de les réveiller car elle n'aurait pas réussi. Techniquement, leur esprit n'était plus là.

- Ca va, ne vous en faites pas, dit gentiment Inoue avant de regarder par le hublot - elle avait insisté pour être à côté, afin de profiter de son premier vol en avion.

Assis sur l'aile, Ichigo et Rukia contemplaient le soleil se lever sur une mer de nuages.


	17. Mieux qu'Harry Potter

- Je veux un chapeau comme lui, déclara Rukia.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment.

Elle l'avait traîné à un spectacle de magie - ils étaient les seuls de plus de dix ans dans la salle - et n'avait pas arrêté de s'extasier, surtout quand un lapin était sorti du dit haut-de-forme.

- Ca, c'est de la vraie magie.

- Rukia, tu es une Shinigami... Ce ne sont que des tours de passe-passe...

- Et alors ? Toi tu sais en faire peut-être ?

Plus tard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant s'énerver avec un jeu de cartes.


	18. Flagrant délit

_Voici la requête de Marie qui ne souvenait plus qu'elle m'avait donén le mot "chemise". Je vous vois venir, cependant. Vous imaginez toute de suite des choses avec ce mot, pas vrai ? Eh bien, lisez ça et détrompez-vous... Ou pas.

* * *

_Elle débarqua dans la chambre sans prévenir. Comme à son habitude, rarement au bon moment. 

Rukia chercha un truc dans son placard avant de se rendre compte qu'Ichigo n'avait pas fini de s'habiller : sa chemise était encore posée sur le lit.

- Oups, fit Rukia en souriant intérieurement en voyant la tête du rouquin.

Qui n'appréciait visiblement pas. Elle ne voulut pas envenimer la situation et, pensant bien faire, ajouta :

- Oh, allez, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te voyais torse nu...

Le masque d'innocence de Rukia se brisa définitivement.


	19. Sing Star !

_J'aurais du poster un autre drabble ce soir, mais tant pis, il est trop tard pour écrire celui que je voulais. Bref. Merci pour vos messages, et bonne lecture ! (La chanson _Make me pretty _est de Victoria Tibblin, et je vous la conseille vivement x3)_

_

* * *

_

Quand il rentra sans bruit sans sa chambre, il sut qu'il observait quelque chose qu'il n'était sans doute pas censé voir.

Yeux clos, dos cambré, Rukia se déhanchait au rythme de la musique et n'avait pas remarqué Ichigo. La chanson continuait et elle reprit le refrain, ayant totalement oublié qu'elle tenait une brosse à cheveux et non pas un micro.

_Make me prettty_

_Make me beautiful_

Et elle le repéra.

Il eut un petit sourire, fit demi-tour.

- Pas besoin, tu l'es déjà, dit-il en fermant la porte.


	20. Flagrant délit II

_Je viens de réaliser que c'était mon vingtième drabble. Excusez-moi, je pars chercher un mouchoir et je reviens xD Un grand merci à vous mes lecteurs adorés qui me pardonneront de cette mise à jour tardive, n'est-ce pas ? x3 Requête de_ vieds1otemonde, _pour la douche, et, oui, j'ai du retard dans mes commandes... Bonne lecture ! -Clewi_

_

* * *

_

Ce qui le frappa en entrant dans le salle de bains, ce ne fut pas Rukia; non, pas tout de suite. C'était d'abord l'odeur entêtante de son shampooing à la fraise, puis la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Il n'y avait sans doute déjà plus d'eau chaude.

Puis, il réalisa qu'elle s'agrippait fermement à sa serviette et qu'il n'aurait pas du être là.

_Oh, merde_, gémit Ichigo.

_P'tain, je te signale que t'as pas intérêt de crever parce que je veux toujours ton corps_, lâcha Shirosaki.

_Cours_, fit simplement Zangestu.

- Mae, Sode No Shirayuki, conclut Rukia en mettant fin au dialogue intérieur.


	21. Convaincre, persuader, délibérer

_Je profite d'une heure de trou au CDI pour vous poster l'une des requêtes de _Waders. _Influence scolaire sans doute, le titre vient des objets d'étude pour le bac de français... J'aurais dû envoyer un autre drabble, dans l'ordre chronologique de vos demandes, sauf que je ne l'avais pas sur moi xD Bref, j'arrête de vous ennuyer :D Bonne lecture et mille mercis pour vos commentaires ! -Clewi_

* * *

Leurs pas sur l'asphalte aussi noire que la nuit résonnaient étrangement dans le silence. 

- Un parking désert. L'endroit idéal pour qu'une jeune fille pure et innocente comme moi se fasse agresser.

Ichigo tiqua aux trois épithètes mais ne répondit pas, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu me sauverais, hein ?

- J'aurais surtout pitié du pauvre gars qui aurait eu l'idée de t'attaquer, qui sait dans quel état on le retrouverait…

Rukia, qui avait suivi le cours de littérature, se servit de sa leçon sur l'argumentation pour déclarer, impériale:

- C'était une question rhétorique.


	22. Réparations

_Bonjour à tous, je vous fais une petite description de la chose : trois premières au CDI en train de lire les drabbles DN de _Waders_ avec le seul gars du trio intéressé uniquement par ceux au joli titre de pervers, même gars qui décide d'aller voir la section M de Bleach et plus si affinités. Conclusion, je suis partie sur un autre ordi taper la deuxième requête de l'auteure sus-nommée, avec pour thème le scotch. Et, oui, j'aime raconter des âneries, mais ça, vous l'aviez sans doute déjà remarqué... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte mais finit par entrer.

- Ichigo ?

- Quoi? fit le rouquin, fâché d'avoir à interrompre sa lecture.

- Tu pourrais...me réparer ça ? demanda Rukia en lui montrant la peluche jusque là cachée derrière son dos.

Il jeta un oeil au lapin déchiré et cacha son sourire derrière son livre.

- Ouais, avec du scotch ça devrait aller nan ?

Rukia le regarda comme s'il avait proféré un blasphème.

- Comment peux-tu... Je vais voir Ishida !

Et elle sortit précipitemment pour sauver Chappy de cet odieux individu.

- Attends, moi aussi je sais coudre...


	23. Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée ?

_Je viens de m'apercevoir : 1) qu'il me reste deux demandes à faire que j'avais totalement oublié (pardon), et j'aurais fini (enfin, pour le moment) et que 2)... Je partais dans le OOC le plus total, parfois. Damned. Surtout ici, m'enfin, _amethsyte_, "un achat anodin où cette fois ce serait ichigo qui clourait le bec à rukia en dévoilant partiellement ses sentiments", voilà quoi xD J'ai.. un peu... Louvoyé. En espérant avoir quand même réussi à sauver les meubles T.T_

* * *

- Pourquoi tu achètes des pansements _à la pharmacie_ ?

- Parce que ton père trouverait ça louche de les voir disparaître de la clinique, argua Rukia, ayant pris de quoi se soigner en cas de Hollow belliqueux.

- Mon père _est_ louche... soupira Ichigo.

- Je ne devrais pas t'étonner, alors...

- Tu m'étonneras le jour où tu sortiras d'ici avec un test de grossesse... _Quoique non, je devrais déjà être au courant, vu que j'en serais sans doute à moitié responsable._

Il ne formula pas la fin de la phrase, étonné de s'entendre penser ça.

- Un quoi ?

- Laisse.


	24. Des fleurs, ça ira ? par Waders!

_Elle ne voulait pas que je le mette, et je n'ai pas mis toute sa "note d'auteure", mais il fallait que vous soyez mis en condition comme moi je l'ai été. Voici un drabble très gentiment offert par _Waders_ (lisez, lisez ce qu'elle fait !) que je remercie beaucoup ! _

* * *

_Tu veux du OOC ? Tu veux des gens incapables d'écrire des drabbles ? Du ichiruki ?  
Voilà pour toi, miss._

Ça faisait bien une heure, voire même plus, que Ichigo était planté devant sa feuille définitivement blanche, à mordiller assidûment la bout de son stylo encre avec un air tracassé.

Il lui ferait bouffer sa feuille en plus de son idée débile, à cet abruti de Mizuiro, tiens.

Tout le monde n'avait pas la plume facile, et Ichigo n'était pas copain avec les mots, mais alors pas du tout.

Seulement les poings ne résolvent pas tout.

Son regard glissant sur la corbeille à papier remplie de ses brouillons d'acrostiches ratés qui s'amoncelaient, et finit par abandonner.

Le prénom de Rukia n'était vraiment pas poétique, merde.

Allez chercher un mot en K.

* * *


	25. Vade retro, Giuseppe

_"Glace pistache" pour _parcks :_D Merci encore pour vos commentaires :3_

* * *

- Siteuplè, siteuplè, siteuplè, siteuplaite Rukia depuis qu'ils sont sur le trottoir qu'ils auraient justement dû éviter.

Ichigo fixe d'un oeil noir le vendeur duquel il se rapprochent inexorablement, sachant très bien que Rukia trouvera immanquablement le moyen de les faire s'arrêter son porte-monnaie et lui devant le présentoir.

...

Alors qu'il se morfond sur sa glace à la pistache, Rukia lui décroche un sourire rayonnant par-dessus sa trois boules fraise-amandes-chantilly-trucs colorés au sucre dessus, et Ichigo se dit que finalement, se faire arnaquer par ce pseudo-marchand italien en valait la peine.

* * *

_Note : J'ai mis Giuseppe à cause d'un film où ils évoquent un marchand de glaces nommé comme ça (_Au nom du père_, pour ceux qui voudraient), mais n'oubliez pas que je suis nulle pour trouver des titres x)_


	26. Feeling Good

_Il était temps, je crois... Désolée, j'étais un peu.. .débordée. Pour me faire pardonnner, le bureau des deamdnes est de nouveau ouvert :D J'ai une semaine et je compte bien écrire un peu. Donc si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me donner un mot ! Et si, comme _Waders_, vous avez envie de participer plus, je me ferais un plaisir d'héberger un drabble à vous ;)_

* * *

Ils se sont élancés, grattant peu à peu le ciel en accumulant à chaque pas de l'énergie spirituelle sous leurs pieds.

A celui qui ira le plus haut.

Soudain, elle s'arrête. Elle domine totalement la ville qui rayonne dans le soleil couchant.

Les paroles d'une chanson portée par la brise lui reviennent en mémoire.

_It's new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

Il s'est arrêté pour l'écouter fredonner.

Elle le sent et sourit quand il entonne la suite.

Yeux clos, bras tendus, elle se sent bien.

Rukia s'envole.

Heureuse.

* * *

Chanson: _Feeling Good_ de Muse. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? ( A bientôt et merci lecteurs adorés ! )


	27. Les joies de l'adolescence II

_" Hibernation" pour _Azalée_, un mot qui peut s'appliquer au cours d'histoire pendant lequel j'ai écrit ça xD Merci encore pour vos commetaires :D_

* * *

- Nous pouvons maintenant observer un spécimen très rare de Kuchiki en hibernation, commenta Ichigo d'une voix qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un documentaire animalier.

En guise de réponse, Rukia émit ce qui ressemblait à un grognement mais ne décolla pas de la table de la cuisine où elle s'était posée plus ou moins délicatement.

Ichigo déposa les deux tamago-yaki et s'installa en face d'elle. Rukia attaqua le plat avec appétit.

- Une adolescente dans toute sa splendeur.

- T'en es pas un, peut-être.

- J'ai passé ma crise, _moi_.

* * *

_Mes excuses à Nina Simons et mes remerciements à_ arwenorine ! _Feeling Good II pour me faire pardonner la semaine prochaine ?_


	28. Délire total xD

Il essayait désespérément de se concentrer. Malgré le son trop fort de la télé et la pseudo-blonde qui s'y trémoussait en "chantant", Rukia qui suivait très aléatoirement la chorégraphie, et son père qui explosait son budget en envoyant des sms surtaxés.

"Pa-pil-lon de lu-mière", continuait la fille alors qu'Ichigo se demandait qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre un truc pareil à une heure de grande écoute.

Il partit bosser dans sa chambre, jusqu'au moment où Rukia s'installa dans le placard en proclamant qu'elle allait s'inscrire à la prochaine _Nouvelle Star_.

_Oh. mon. Dieu._

* * *

_Posté en même temps que le précédent, parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine tout seul. C'est juste que ma mère n'arrête pas de chanter ça -pour se moquer, mais quand même- et que j'ai besoin d'exorciser. Pour ceux qui voient est la "chanteuse" visée, je compatis, les autres, ne cherchez pas xD _

_J'arrête mes âneries et je vous remercie encore, ô lecteurs adorés :D_


	29. Feeling Good II

_Petite dédicace à _arwenorine,_ pour fêter son inscription ? :D ( Et parce que la chanson appartient toujrous à Nina Simons xD) Je ne cesse de me répéter, et c'est normal, mais merci, vraiment, vous êtes formidables x3_

* * *

Ichigo frôla l'apoplexie en manquant de marcher sur Rukia allongée dans les hautes herbes.

- Mèkesstufoulà ? s'étrangla le rouquin en refusant d'avouer que 1. il avait eu peur 2. il a cherchait depuis des heures.

Redressée sur un coude pour voir qui la dérangeait, Rukia se rallongea, rassurée quant à l'identité de l'intrus.

- Que fais-je ici ? répéta la jeune fille en savourant la question.

Rukia ferma les yeux les yeux, goûtant toujours la caresse du soleil, plus humaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été...

Elle jouait déjà avec la réponse.

- Je me sens bien, Ichigo.


	30. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing I Rukia

_Oui, je sais, encore un drabble posté en même temps que le précédent, mais c'est uniquement pour achever _Hayaaateuh_. Pardon pour cette explication obscure, mais je devais le publier aujourd'hui xD_

* * *

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici au juste ?

- Gyah ! sursauta Rukia avant de se tourner vers lui pour le regarder d'un air furieux. Ca va pas la tête ?!

- C'est toi qui est malade, ça fait combien de temps que tu restes plantée devant cette foutue boîte aux lettres ?

La jeune fille se renfrogna et croisa les bras.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Tu habites chez moi...

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du facteur et Rukia s'efforça de rester calme... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls.

Elle déballa le colis qu'elle venait de recevoir, pour en ressortir... une peluche Chappy.

- Je comprends mieux...

* * *

_Je manque définitivement d'originalité: _Sitting, Waiting, Wishing _est une chanson de _Jack Johnson_..._


	31. Questionnaire, reprise :D

_J'ai piqué le titre à _Saïdry, _avec son autorisation of course, et ça fête son 5e chapitre _x3 _Oui, avouons, je n'avais rien d'autres à faire que de poster, alors..._

* * *

Avec un soupir, il tourna la page en se demandant combien de questions il restait.

- Couleur préférée ?

- Orange.

Le stylo s'arrêta un instant de cocher les cases.

- Nombre préféré ?

- Quinze.

Cette fois, il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, assise sur son bureau et le regardant avec une étincelle de malice dans ses prunelles violettes. Il fronça les sourcils mais continua le test.

- Fruit préféré ?

Grand sourire de la Shinigami.

- Les fraises.

- ... Tu te fous de moi, là.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Absolument !

Et Rukia s'enfuit avant qu'Ichigo ne lui jette le magazine à la figure.

_La deux-centième review est passée. Je cherche un kleenex et du champagne, et je reviens. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lancer la même annonce que pour la centième... Tant pis, je serais plus prévoyante :D (parce que j'ai du stock, croyez-moi)_

_MERCI A VOUS x3_


	32. Cache cache

_Oui, je sais, je ne devrais pas poster mes fonds de tiroir mais il ne me reste que celui-là de tout prêt alors..._

* * *

- Où est-ce qu'elle est encore ?

Clinique Kurosaki, 23h 28, un adolescent cherche sa colocataire et surtout ses affaires.

Il a regardé un peu partout au rez-de-chaussée et à l'étage. Elle n'est nulle part. Quoique...

Évidemment, Ichigo n'a pas vérifié _sa_ chambre, puisque normalement Rukia dort avec les filles, hors de _son_ placard.

Il aurait dû savoir.

La porte du placard coulisse.

- Rukia, tu sais où est mon...

Il fixe l'intérieur.

- ...baladeur, termine-t-il doucement.

Rukia dort, recroquevillée sur les couvertures.

Avec le baladeur à la main.

Et la chanson _Strawberry Fields Forever_ en boucle.

* * *

_Et la chanson appartient aux Beatles :D (Micro dédicace à Matthew Malzieu, mon propre baladeur, qui lui ne répond pas quand on l'appelle xD)_


	33. Feeling Good III

_Merci à _Waders_ et _Azalée_ pour la correction du précédent drabble, j'ose espérer qu'on ne m'y reprendra plus. Voici Feeling Good III (Nina Simons, toujours propiétaire xD) depuis le temps que je l'ai promis... Mes excuses !_

_Attention, ceci contient des spoilers sur les tomes 6-7-8 de Claymore ! (qui ne m'appartient pas non plus, c'est à Yagi Norihiro xD)_

* * *

- Un cygne et un serpent de mer.

- Une espèce de poulet et... la fille, là, dans Claymore, ouais, Ophélie en exaltée.

- Beaucoup moins romantique.

Ichigo croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

- Ne m'en demande pas trop.

Rukia sourit, avant de lever le doigt pour lui désigner le ciel bleu.

- Regarde, ce nuage-là c'est Chappy !

Ichigo tourna légèrement la tête pour entrevoir son sourire derrière les quelques brins d'heure qui les séparaient.

Allongé dans un parc de Karakura, il se dit que Rukia n'en a pas fini de lui faire redécouvrir le monde...

* * *

_Pour cause de bac de français prochainement, la publication sera encore plus ralentie... Pardon ;o;_


	34. Carpe diem

_"Hédonisme" pour _arwenorine_, mais j'ai triché xD_

* * *

Il venait de boucler deux heures intensives de révisions. Ichigo s'étira avant de ranger ses affaires.

Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, il trouva des livres de cours similaires aux siens abandonnés dans l'herbe, près de la chaise longue dans laquelle une Rukia en bikini s'était installée avec du jus de fruits et une assiette de fraises.

- Tu comptes bosser un jour ?

- Non. Et puis maintenant je suis hédoniste. Intéressé ? sourit Rukia, soulevant ses lunettes de soleil. Profite tant que tu le peux.

Ichigo repartit à son bureau pour ne pas qu'elle le voit rougir.

Foutues hormones.

* * *

_MERDE à toutes celles et ceux qui ont un baccalauréat ou des examens présents ou à venir ! On va tous les impressionner par nos talent, les examinateurs ! (Oui j'ai craqué et alors ? xD) Sérieusement, bon courage à vous x3_


	35. On holiday !

_Un drabble avant que je ne parte :D Spécial vacances celui-ci, il fait cent mots (normalement), plus deux annexes de cinquante mots chacune (normalement aussi xD). __Je me suis 'inspirée' de l'image en couleur avec toutes les filles de Bleach en maillot (tome 26) que nous avions offerte en pster à un copain xD Bref, je blablate mias j'ai uen valise à finir, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacacnes si vous en avez, et à bientôt :D (Clewi ou l'art de faire un free-talk plus long que le texte xDD)_

* * *

Le paladin solitaire, épuisé de fatigue et de soif, escalada le haut de la dune sous un soleil écrasant...

... pour se retrouver à moitié enseveli dans le sable quand il dégringola de l'autre versant.

Kon retint un juron avant de réaliser qu'il avait trouvé son oasis, à savoir les innocentes Shinigami batifolant au bord de l'eau, avec des maillots plus ou moins couvrants.

Il poussa un soupir d'aise.

- T'es pas un coquillage, constata alors Yachiru.

Quand elle appela les autres pour montrer sa découverte et que des regards assassins apparurent, le paradis devint beaucoup moins attrayant.

* * *

La nuit tombant, les filles plièrent bagage. Kyōraku Shunshui vérifia que la plage était déserte et descendit de son arbre. La carte mémoire de son appareil photo rangée à un endroit où Nanao-chan n'irait pas chercher, il rendit un dernier hommage au tas de coton abandonné sur le sable.

* * *

Rukia rentra toute guillerette à la clinique.

- T'étais où ? demanda Ichigo, un verre de thé glacé à la main.

La jeune fille mit une paille dedans en guise de réponse et sirota tout naturellement la boisson du rouquin.

- Sinon, t'as vu Kon ?

Rukia sifflota alors la marche funèbre.


	36. Starlight

_Alléluia, ff. net me dit qu'il fait 100 mots xD_

_Bref, un drabble écrit pendant la colo (le mot c'est "simplicité" pour Thomas, voilà, tes débuts indirect sur le fandom sans même avoir lu Bleach xD), parce que le ciel d'Italie est tellement ... Voilà quoi ! Je reprendrai un rythme plus normal à... la rentrée... J'espère que vos vacances ont été aussi agréables que les miennes, merci encore pour vos commentaires, gros bisous et à bientôt x3 -Clewi_

* * *

- Là c'est Cassiopée.

- Le "w" ?

- Oui.

Têtes d'épingles lumineuses fichées sur de la soie bleu nuit, les étoiles luisaient dans un ciel dégagé.

- D'où tu connais tout ça ?

- De l'Académie.

Et elle se tut. Comme d'habitude. Un jour, peut-être saurait-il ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être.

- Une étoile filante, remarqua Rukia.

Par défi, Ichigo demanda ce qu'elle avait souhaité.

- Qu'on puisse recommencer l'année prochaine.

- Crétine. Quand on le dit ça ne se réalise pas.

- Qui te dit que l'ai demandé pour une année seulement ? répliqua Rukia avec simplicité.

_Evidemment, _Starlight_ appartient à Muse. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer, celui-là. (Clewi s'en va kyater plus loin.)_


	37. Kuchiki et cuisine

_Je sais que j'ai encore des commandes. Mais j'avais tellement la flemme de les recopier, alors je fais les fonds de tiroir, pardon ;o; ("règle", pour ma voisine de classe Marie) Mais sachez que le jour où j'aurais le courage de tout recopier, ça fera 23 drabbles xD_

* * *

Ichigo fit irruption dans la chambre, occupée par Rukia qui sursauta. _Sa_ chambre. Qui allait finir par devenir une succursale de la Soul Society...

- Bon, écoute. On va établir une nouvelle règle, okay ?

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux, le crayon Chappy toujours sur son cahier Chappy pour dessiner...

Bref.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda prudemment la jeune fille.

- Comme si tu ne voyais pas ce que je veux dire.

Il la fit se lever pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine dévastée, envahie par les ustensiles et les ingrédients.

- Préviens, la prochaine fois que tu comptes t'essayer à la cuisine...

* * *

_Et à côté, ma soeur se balade avec le porte-clés 'Chappy' que ma gentille Saïdry m'a offert hier xD ("Chappy il est trop mimi", répète-elle avec innocence. C'est bien, ma soeur, continue xD)_

_See ya everybody x3_


	38. Les cours: Mathématiques

_Vous visualisez le mois de juin, la salle surchauffée, l'envie de sortir, celle de siester, alors qu'il est environ une heure de l'après-midi, un mercredi ? Voilà, vous avez le contexte, c'était il y a trois mois (et malheureusement ça continue toujours pour moi, cf un prochain drabble xD) D'où le mini-cahier que j'ai acheté uniquement pour écrire mes imbécilités x)_

* * *

Le prof de maths scribouillait sur son tableau sans s'apercevoir que la majorité de ses élèves avait décroché depuis longtemps.

- Et vous prouvez ça et c'est gagné !

Rukia se réveilla à la fin de la phrase, le temps de dire à mi-voix _"Yes we did it!"_ et recommença à dessiner sur son cahier d'exercices.

Le pauvre enseignant n'avait heureusement rien entendu, trop occupé à déplorer les regards vides des adolescents en face de lui, mais Ichigo, lui, se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un air effaré.

- Parce qu'en plus tu connais Dora l'Exploratrice.

* * *

_J'vous aime !_


	39. Nocturnes

_Yihaa xD Bon, je sais, j'ai des commandes à traiter en priorité, mais comme j'ai retrouvé ça en rangeant mon bureau, je me suis dit que je devais le poster avant d'oublier xD Attention, deuxième drabble Italie 2008, "volets" pour Maïté xD_

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâcha Rukia alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre, cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

- Ca ne se voit pas, peut-être, railla Ichigo avec un sourire narquois.

- Mais pourquoi tu fermes les volets ?

Elle se mordillait la lèvre et le rouquin commença à se poser des questions.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je le fasse ?

- J'aime bien voir les étoiles, marmonna Rukia.

- T'as peur du noir.

Elle s'offusqua et, comme il continuait de la charrier, Rukia passa en mode Kuchiki.

Là, ce fut au tour d'Ichigo d'avoir peur.


	40. Live

_Parce que ce couple au concert de Nada Surf était trop mignon... L'hyperprotectivité du garçon, le sérieux avec lequel il repoussait ceux qui pogotait, et le stoïcisme en protégeant sa copine au premeir rang x3_

* * *

- C'est quand même génial d'être au premier rang, bubullait Rukia depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du concert.

Ichigo se contenta d'un sourire, leur frayant un chemin parmi la foule.

- Ooouh, fuck it, fuck it, répétait la jeune fille qui ne devait probablement pas savoir ce qu'elle chantait. Et puis, t'étais derrière moi, tu ne t'es pas trop fait embêté par ceux qui se rentraient dedans, si ?

Il ne commenta pas non plus, imperturbable même quand apparurent, le lendemain, les bleus, résultat des coups qu'il s'était pris en protégeant Rukia du pogo...

* * *

_Hey, le prochain drabble sera mon quarantième. Je posterai les cadeaux que j'ai eu en plus x3_


	41. Au sujet d'un placard III

_Voici "souffle", un mot d'Azalée si mes souvenirs sont exacts. J'avais dit que je posterai mes cadeaux mais hélas j'ai pris pas mal de retard niveau boulot donc je poste en urgence xD_

* * *

Elle installa la dernière étoile phosphorescente au "plafond" et contempla son oeuvre avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Regardant sans les voir les devoirs d'Ichigo abandonnés sur le bureau - exercices de maths qu'elle n'avait pas faits - Rukia attendit dans le couloir qu'Ichigo ait terminé avec la salle de bains. Il finit par sortir par en sortir, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant le sourire accompli de Rukia s'élargir.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et la jeune fille, main sur la poignée de la pièce d'eau retint son souffle.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'exclama Ichigo en découvrant le nouvel intérieur de son placard.

* * *

_C'est mon quarantième drabble. Wouah. Merci mes lecteurs de faire que ce projet continue ! Merci d'être là ! Merci ! Je vous aime ! x3_


	42. Les joies de l'adolescence III

_"jumelles", pour galilab - dans l'hypothèse où t'en souviennes, hein xD_

* * *

- Besoin de jumelles, peut-être, lâcha froidement Rukia.

- Hein ?

Elle jeta un regard noir à son voisin qui jouait selon elle les innocents. L'insolent posa son stylo sur son cahier d'Histoire et la contempla un instant avec un air interrogateur.

- Bah quoi ? continua Ichigo.

Avant de remarquer que la façon dont il s'était assis par terre - près de la chaise longue où Rukia s'était installée - lui offrait une vue privilégiée.

Il rougit violemment, s'excusa et retourna à ses conflits internationaux - et hormonaux.

- Et c'est moi qui suis en pleine crise d'adolescence, commenta la jeune fille.

* * *

_(Ca va bientôt faire un an que je j'ai commencé ces drabbles, je suis choquée o.o)_

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, ça bosse vachement, dixit l'auteure censée réviser au lieu de poster des âneries._


	43. Histoire de fruit

_"fruit défendu" pour _parcks_, en attendant la date fatidique... (Insérez ici une musique dramatique.) Je poste deux jours avant ma date habituelle, parce que je ne serais pas dispo avant un certain temps -comprenez une semaine xD Bonnne vacances à ceux qui en ont, les autres, courage. Je vous adore, mes lecteurs, vous le saviez ? :D_

* * *

La radio était encore allumée - Ichigo n'avait pas eu la force d'aller l'éteindre, trop pris dans son boulot. Mais il décrocha un instant, suivant vaguement l'avis d'un critique sur un tableau dont il n'avait pas entendu ou compris le nom.

- Rouge, tout en courbes, il n'y a pas d'autre interprétation, c'est le fruit défendu ! Cependant on -

Ichigo s'était finalement levé, jugeant le débat clos. Il ne valait mieux pas s'endormir sur ses cours.

Rukia, elle, ne dit rien. Elle dessinait sur sa feuille une fraise.

Rouge, toute en courbes...


	44. Chappy birthday to you

_Ouais, avec uen semaine de retard je fête le premier anniversaire de mes drabbles, je suis trop forte xD Et comme encore une fois je n'avais rien prévu - à savoir recopier pour l'évènement la première fic de ma soeur - je vous offre le mot _d'Hiryu-_san, ... "anniversaire". C'est... légèrement OOC, ce que je justifierai par la fatigue - la leur ou la mienne xD_

_La personne qui mettra la 300e review sait ce qu'il l'attend ? x3 Merci de m'avoir suivi depusi tout ce temps !_

* * *

_Tu sais quel jour on est?_

Oui, merci. Ta gueule. Laisse-moi dormir.

_C'est le mien aussi alors tu pourrais me laisser prendre le contrôle aujourd'hui._

Crève.

_Tu fais chier, Majesté._

- Mais ferme-la ! s'exclama Ichigo.

- Ta gueule ! répliqua Rukia en ouvrant la porte du placard avec une forte envie de le frapper.

Il se justifia en disant que son Hollow voulait se fêter aussi son soi-disant anniversaire et elle leva les yeux au ciel, se levant pour embrasser sa fraise préférée.

- C'est pour lui, pas pour toi. Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir.

Choqués, Ichigo et Hichigo se turent.


	45. L'art de parvenir à ses fins

__

Dans mon dictionnaire, le premier sens d'"embrasser", c'est "serrer, éteindre dans ses bras", mais je dis ça juste pour info, hein. Et même si vous me trouvez mauvaise joueuse, je ne pensais pas au baiser qui vous a tous (toutes ? XD) fait réagir :o J'imaginais un bisou sur la joue, moi xD En tous cas je suis ravie de tous vos commmentaires x3

_Voici "barbe à papa" pour _Altabatha_ :D_

* * *

Samedi après-midi, rayon parfumerie du super-marché évidemment bondé.

Rukia n'avait sans doute pas voulu noter l'énervement croissant de son compagnon qui se demandait en boucle ce qu'il faisait là et trouvait suspecte l'aisance qu'avait la jeune fille pour se frayer un chemin dans cet endroit surpeuplé.

Elle brandit sans complexe un grand flacon devant le nez d'Ichigo.

- Parfum barbe à papa, tu me l'achètes?

Le gel douche était étrangement bleu et exorbitant, remarqua l'adolescent.

- Celui-là alors.

Ichigo vit son nom sur l'autre flacon que lui présentait Rukia.

- Okay, on prend le bleu.

* * *

_Basé sur mon expérience des gels douches italiens qui ont de drôles de couleur mais sentent trop bons x3 Sur ce, j'arrête mes âneries et vous laisse le choix d'apuyer sur le truc vert en bas ! :D_


	46. Prénoms

_Toi, tu as un prénom qui signife quelque chose._

Elle avait conclu par un "_Strawberry_" malicieux, juste pour se moquer, fière de ses cours d'anglais, mais le sus-nommé savait que cette phrase n'était pas innocente.

Et puis, il y eut ce reportage à la télé, sur le cosmos, et Ichigo crut entendre le nom complet de la jeune à la place de la dénomination, sans doute latine, de la fleur. Il n'en était rien mais il chercha la traduction.

Lumière.

Ichigo eut un sourire mais garda l'info pour lui.

Pour l'instant.

Un jour, il aurait des tas de choses à lui dire, et ceci en ferait partie.

* * *

_Le site me l'avait effacé, ce drabble écrit il y a cinq minutes, sans doute parce que c'est un petit n'importe quoi, argh xD Mais c'est la faute à Kubo, et à sa phrase. (Vous savez, le _She's like a ray of light to Ichigo, which makes the name really suit her. _...) Et après on s'étonne._

_Pourquoi le poster aujourd'hui ? Parce que bonne fête à tous les gens avec un prénom dérivé de Clément, comprenne qui pourra ;D  
_


	47. Nocturnes II

_"diable", pour _Sham-Rock Cross,_ avec mes excuse pour la syntaxe un peu particulière ?_

* * *

Il se demandait parfois, comme dans cette nuit d'un noir d'encre où la sonnerie du téléphone spirituel lui arrachait les tympans - le réveillant difficilement d'un sommeil proche du coma - en une réflexion aussi embrumée que son esprit mais réitérée souvent, si Rukia n'était pas un (le?) diable réincarné, ou une sorte de Némésis qui lui aurait été attribuée sans qu'il sache véritablement pourquoi; une jeune déesse vengeresse et farouche qui - et cela il en était certain - même en train de le secouer en répétant son nom pour un entraînement très (trop!) matinal, était drôlement jolie.

_

* * *

_

_Je n'avais pas remercié_ tempo_ pour ses gentils messages ! :D Et _Clément_, c'est bien normal voyons x3_


	48. Les cours: Spé SVT

_Je devrais réviser ma leçon sur la photosynthèse mais._

* * *

Mercredi, neuf heures, la classe roupille.

Personne ne réagit à l'humour pitoyable d'un professeur qui prend visiblement ses élèves pour des enfants de sept ans en leur expliquant le principe de la chaîne alimentaire.

Même Ishida - c'est dire - fait autre chose, en l'occurrence ses maths - c'est plus normal.

Le silence est d'or, permettant à tout le monde de buller, oubliant tout concept de "participation". Jusqu'à une certaine phrase de l'enseignant.

" Le renard mange la matière organique présente dans le lapin. "

- Salaud, murmure Rukia en raturant son dessin, choquée.

Ichigo retient difficilement son hilarité.


	49. Jeux de mots

_Pour _Saïdry_, mais surtout pour ma choupinette de soeur qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! _

* * *

- Allez, Ichi-nii, sois sympa...

L'aîné Kurosaki émergeait difficilement, et Yuzu qui lui rappelait de si bon matin ses devoirs de grand frère n'aidait pas du tout.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux...?

- T'avais promis que tu m'accompagnerais !

Ichigo avait visiblement raté un épisode.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Jinta m'a dit qu'il installait le distributeur devant la boutique aujourd'hui !

- Mais quel distributeur ?

- Les Hello Kitty !

Ah, oui, ça commençait à revenir.

- Où ça, un Hollow Kitty ? s'exclama Rukia, en ouvrant le placard, pas réveillée non plus.

Yuzu se posa des questions légitimes.


	50. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing II Ichigo

_Si vous saviez tous les remaniements que j'ai dû faire, pour celui-là... Pardon pour le post tardif, des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté m'ont empêchée de l'envoyer cet après-midi x)_

* * *

Il s'était éclipsé "trente secondes" sous les petits sourires entendus d'Isshin et Karin.

Sa chambre était déserte. Il soupira, se trouvant ridicule. Elle avait pourtant prévenu qu'elle ne rentrerait peut-être pas ce soir...

Il partait, quand...

- Merci de m'ignorer !

Rukia grimpait sur le bord de la fenêtre, ayant visiblement couru pour venir.

- Ca n'en finissait pas, à la Soul Society. Je t'ai manqué ?

Elle sourit. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai rien amené non plus...

Il haussa les épaules, manifestement pas concerné.

Il l'avait sous les yeux, son cadeau de Noël.

* * *

_Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et merci encore pour votre soutien :3_


	51. Us et coutumes version B

_Ceci n'est pas une suite, d'où la "version 2", Ichigo est manipulable, okay, mais sans doute pas autant._

* * *

Il était tard - ou plus exactement tôt - et Isshin était parti coucher les filles.

Rukia avait fini par couper son portable : elle recevrait plus tard les énièmes vœux d'inconnus qui lui souhaitaient "tout le bonheur possible avec le Substitut" - en se demandant qui à la Soul Society avait divulgué son numéro...

Elle grimpait dans son placard quand elle remarqua la branche de gui accrochée dans l'ouverture.

- Ichigo, pourquoi c'est là ? demanda-t-elle très innocemment.

Il tomba droit dans le piège de la jeune fille parfaitement au courant et vira lentement à l'écarlate. Rukia retint un sourire.

* * *

_Avec un peu d'avance, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2009 (lapsus, j'avais écris 2008 la première fois xD) et toutes les choses qui vont avec (je ne suis définitivement pas douée pour les voeux, mais j'espère que le message passera quand même). J'espère qu'on repart pour un an ensemble ;)_

_Merci à tous pour votre lecture et commentaires ! _


	52. Contrairement aux apparences

_"Jalousie", pour _Clément, _même si ça fait plus de cent mots parce que j'ai eu la flemme de tout reprendre xD Tu m'excuses ? ;)_

_Je vous renouvelle mes voeux pour cette année - et vu comme c'est parti, surtout en septembre et la future sortie totalement illégale du troisème film sur internet, elle sera IchiRuki :D_

* * *

Quand les filles des classes inférieures le suivent pour ensuite discuter beaucoup moins discrètement de lui aux toilettes, Rukia ne fait aucun commentaire.

Elle aimerait leur dire qu'en fait Ichigo n'est qu'un invivable crétin borné, mais elle ne voudrait pas que ces gamines le prennent pour la jalousie.

Quand elle flirte à moitié avec tous ces garçons éblouis par le rôle qu'elle joue au lycée, Ichigo lève les yeux au ciel.

Il aimerait leur dire qu'en réalité Rukia n'est qu'une insupportable petite peste, mais il ne voudrait pas que ces admirateurs le prennent pour de la jalousie.

Parce que ça ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ?


	53. Kuchiki et cuisine II

_Encore une fois je poste à pas d'heure, et un truc qui date un peu. Pardon, c'est la faute de Guitar Hero. (Il va falloir que j'écrives un drabble dessus, tiens, ça pourrait être intéressant.) Voici la commande de _Daniel _(ne te laisse pas faire par ta soeur! xD), à savoir "cuisine", donc forcément... Pour une illustration, demandez à _Hayaaateuh ;P

* * *

- Je te laisse surveiller ça.

- Une Kuchiki ne fait pas la cuisine !

- Une Kuchiki n'a pas a protester surtout quand son frère s'est fait massacrer !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir parce que tu as battu Nii-sama ...!

- Tu dépends de lui donc tu subis les conséq--

Ichigo ne sut comment il se retrouva par terre, la cuillère en bois placée sur sa gorge par une Rukia mi-fâchée mi-amusée.

- Je ne dépends de personne, on est d'accord ?

- Okay, concilia Ichigo. Si tu te débrouilles si bien toute seule, pourquoi tu laisses le gâteau cramer ?


	54. Feeling Good IV

_Ecrit pendant mes vacances d'été, sur les bords du Tibre à l'aurore. J'arrête avant de me faire frapper xD_

* * *

Pieds dans l'eau, elle était assise au bord de la rivière, sa robe immaculée bientôt humide de rosée matinale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- J'ai entendu le placard s'ouvrir.

- J'en avais marre des couchers de soleil.

- C'est pourtant plus romantique.

- Je n'ai pas besoin du crépuscule pour ça, tu sais.

Fermant les yeux, Rukia s'allongea dans l'herbe pour offrir à l'aurore son sourire, sans voir celui amusé de son voisin, frère d'armes, colocataire et ami qui se tut sans plus de commentaire.


	55. Mythologie grecque

_Parce que j'ai fait un 'Parfait' à Knights of Cydonia aujourd'hui, sur Guitar Hero. Et que j'ennuie profondément mes amis avec Muse. D'où la reqûete de ma bêta, le nom du groupe dans un drabble.

* * *

_- C'est qui Calliope ?

- La muse de l'éloquence.

- La quoi ?

- La muse. Elles étaient les divinités des arts, il y en avait une pour chaque domaine. Filles de Zeus, elles inspiraient les auteurs.

- D'accord. J'étais persuadée qu'une muse ça se rapportait au groupe de rock.

- C'est quand même une bonne référence.

- Mouais. Et toi tu en as une ?

- Hmm... Pourquoi cette question ?

- Simple curiosité.

- Je ne me considère pas comme poète.

- Et alors ?

- Très bien, je m'incline. Pour tout te dire, ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De toi.

* * *

_Je poste un samedi parce que ce sera plus simple que de le faire super-tard le dimanche xD Et que je pense que la majorité des gens profite du week-end pour lire, donc... La semaine prochaine, ma dernière commande (ce qui signifie que je vais relancer ma demande de mots!)_


	56. Flagrant délit III ?

_Je me suis refusée à citer la marque demandée par _Julbi, _par principe :P_

* * *

Ils avaient finalement décidé d'y aller, à cette séance de dédicaces pour Bad Shield II. Elle commençait à quatorze heures - ils étaient en ville à onze, parce que Keigo avait insisté pour venir avant...

Les adolescents s'étaient posés dans un fast-food: Inoue osa des mélanges qui faisaient pâlir leurs voisins, Ishida se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, et Rukia tâtait d'un air méfiant le contenu de son menu.

Auquel elle ne toucha finalement pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils rentraient, son ventre commença à grogner.

- ...

- Okay, compris, rigola Ichigo. On s'arrête au combini.

* * *

_C'était ma dernière commande, ahah 8D Sachant qu'il me reste du stock, je relance ma requête de mots ou pas ?_

_Sinon, un o-s au/à la 400e revieweur/euse, comme d'habitude ! Je vous aime :D_


	57. Here comes the sun

_'Fleurs', pour KogataHaru, mais comme on est dans le même lycée elle me donne des mots beaucoup plus souvent; le titre est des Beatles, of course._

_(Sans vouloir faire de pub, j'ai un o-s posté mardi,) et je félicite encore une fois Altabatha pour la 400e review, et je vous remercie, mes lecteurs adorés qui avez l'art de me donner le sourire en toutes circonstances :3_

* * *

Elle marcha avec un plaisir certain dans une flaque, éclaboussant légèrement le jean de son compagnon.

Sans le faire exprès, bien sûr.

( Elle, ayant enfilé des bottes en plastique, avec des fleurs multicolores imprimées dessus, n'avait rien à faire de la flotte. )

- Je croyais que t'aimais pas la pluie, grogna Ichigo qui ne voulait pas constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Le sourire de Rukia s'élargit.

- J'aime ce qui vient après. L'odeur de l'herbe mouillée, le retour des gens, ta tête soulagée, les flaques qui brillent. Et surtout le soleil.

Et elle s'éloigna, resplendissante.

* * *

_Je vous laisse m'offrir vos mots ? :D _


	58. De l'absence de stratégie à long terme

_"Ruban", pour _Hayaaateuh_, parce que si j'ai bien compris, je devais faire un drabble spécial aujourd'hui, mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ;D (J'ai changé le titre du précédent, parce que les Beatles convenaient finalement mieux.)_

* * *

Elle finit par défaire le ruban d'une des nombreuses boîtes qu'ils étaient en train de fixer - posées en douce sur le bureau d'Ichigo à l'interclasse - et se l'attacha autour du cou, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'elles te trouvent, fit Rukia en piquant un chocolat.

Ichigo râla pour le principe; elle se servit encore avant d'ajouter:

- Tu n'espérais quand même que je t'en fasse.

- Nan.

Il y eut un silence un peu trop chargé de sous-entendus.

- J'y crois pas, gloussa Rukia.

- Peut-être, mais en tous cas t'auras rien à White Day.

Elle s'arrêta.

Ca, elle n'y avait pas pensé.

* * *

_Je vais finir par exploiter ce film que je me fais, à savoir Ichigo suivi par une horde de mini-fangirls des classes inférieures xD Si ça vous tente, of course !_


	59. Kuchiki et cuisine III

_Hell, je sors des vieusetés, parce que ça fait une semaine que je ne fais rien, pardon xD (En plus je trouve la fin de celui-là mal formulée.)_

* * *

Elle était partie deux semaines -qui avaient semblé longues- à la Soul Society, "histoire de travailler un peu au lieu de [s]e la couler douce".

Et s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle ne cessait de le surprendre.

- D'où tu as appris à cuisiner ?

Elle sortit un éventail au motif de poissons rouges et dissimula son sourire derrière (on sentait le fruit d'entraînements intensifs avec Urahara).

- Si je te le dis, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer.

Pourquoi Ichigo eut-il alors l'image fugace d'un Byakuya en tablier ?

* * *

_Je suis ravie de voir que mon idée remporte autant de succès :o Promis, j'ai pas mal de scenarii en tête, il va falloir que je les ordonne chronologiquement et que j'arrive à caser vos mots dedans, tant qu'à faire xD En tous cas merci beaucoup pour votre soutien :3 (J'ai relu l'arc Karakura, Clément, et à part Michiru qui dit qu'Ichigo lui fait peur, et Chizuru qui encourage Rukia à sortir avec lui (Inoue fait de même !), je ne vois pas où est l'engouement de ces demoiselles ? xD)_


	60. Court Star !

_Je n'ai pas traité ni vos mots ni mon super-thème-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Parce que j'avais un énorme devoir de maths ce matin (en dehors des heures de cours ;o;), et puis j'ai reçu ma perruque pour mon futur cosplay à Japan Expo, donc je me suis que c'était un signe - je poste ceci._

_Juste pour mention, la DS a aussi une fonction micro mais je n'en dit pas plus xD_

* * *

Rukia s'était éclipsée après le dîner, mais Ichigo savait parfaitement où la trouver. Avec un imperceptible soupir, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre mais la réplique qu'il avait préparée mourut au bout de ses lèvres.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, profondément concentrée sur la console qu'Isshin avait ramenée, et visiblement en train de faire un choix cornélien; elle se fixa... et tendit le bras, index en avant, pour s'exclamer avec une conviction inébranlable: " Objection! "

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille - elle avait trouvé.

- Ah ah.

Ichigo referma tout doucement la porte.

* * *

_Phoenix Wright, le jeu où l'on se met dans la peau d'un avocat, appartient à Capcom, et ce drabble n'était pas autobiographique. (Ou presque.)_


	61. Feeling Good Spécial

_Ciel, nous sommes mercredi, que fait ce drabble ici ? Hier, c'était la Nouvelle Star. Je vous conseille vivement de trouver une vidéo, parce que pendant une certaine chanson, j'ai pensé à vous !_

* * *

Six heures du matin, Rukia était devant la télé, regardant une chaîne française.

- Est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ? commenta Ichigo en posant deux tasses de thé sur la table basse.

- Chuuuuut ! ordonna la jeune fille.

Un gars se pointa devant quatre personnes avec un gobelet en plastique, et commença à chanter.

Rukia reconnut tout de suite la chanson et s'étrangla de joie.

- C'est mon bras que tu massacres, là.

Elle ne l'entendit pas et serra plus fort.

Rukia rayonnait, alors Ichigo n'osa râler.

Mais uniquement parce qu'elle l'aurait assassiné sinon, hein.

* * *

_Et oui, hier, Adrien à Lilles a chanté Feeling Good devant le jury, avec un gobelet pour faire le passage où Matthew-Dieu sort son espèce de mégaphone, là, et c'était tout simplement DIVIN. (Et lui aussi s'est planté en disant que c'était de Muse, arwenorine xD)_

* * *


	62. Nocturnes III

_Je suis vraiment désolée, j'étais encore une fois trop vannée pour faire quoi que ce soit de concret, et travailler sur les mots qui me reste et mon thème des minis-fangirls. Et puis comme je suis dans mes cartons en ce moment... J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

Il est près de minuit, ils rentrent d'une chasse au Hollow et depuis ce matin ils se font la tête sans parvenir à se rappeler exactement pourquoi.

Elle marche quelques pas derrière Ichigo, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir - elle n'est pas mal à l'aise - quand le réverbère grésille puis s'éteint, comme tout le quartier.

Surprise, Rukia agrippe son bras avant de réaliser qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur et d'éclater de rire.

Le sourire d'Ichigo est caché par la nuit.

La tension évacuée, la dispute oubliée, resteront ces petits moments.


	63. D'une mémoire sélective

_Ca fait plus de cent mots parce que je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête et que je suis trop crevée pour faire quelque chose de correct X.x Mais j'ai posté le bon jour, c'est déjà ça xD_

* * *

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'_elles_ me voient avec toi aujourd'hui, se justifia Rukia avec malice, avant de prendre un autre chemin pour arriver au lycée.

Ichigo eut besoin de beaucoup d'indices pour comprendre cette nouvelle lubie.

D'abord, il sentait ses faits et gestes surveillés. Par des filles, c'était évident vus les gloussements.

Ensuite, il eut Ishida qui offrit un truc blanc à Inoue.

Et des regards qui signifiaient qu'on attendait quelque chose de lui.

Et la date.

Ichigo jura.

- Je suppose que tu n'as rien acheté à ces gamines, commenta seulement Rukia. Enfin te plains pas, j'aurais pu t'offrir des chocolats il y a un mois, et là, je peux t'assurer que si tu avais oublié White Day...

* * *

_Ma chambre est vide, plus de livres, plus de CDs, rien, je déprime ;o; J'emménage samedi prochain donc je ne puis point vous promettre de drabbles !_


	64. Feeling Good V

_Surprise! Bon, je n'avais plus Internet depuis jeudi dernier, donc pas de post samedi, je m'en excuse! __(Ohlà, ils ont fait des modifs quand je n'était pas là o.o ...Oh, mince, ils affichent les Characters A et B sous les résumés, je suis définitement grillée avec mes Ichigo K. Rukia K. partout xD)_

_Pour me rattraper, un drabble ce soir, et un autre demain, ça vous va ?_

* * *

Ichigo avait râlé en la voyant s'installer sous _cet_ arbre précisément mais comme d'habitude l'avait suivie.

A présent, à plat dos dans l'herbe, bras écartés, Rukia n'y pense plus et savoure à ses cotés la brise en chantonnant. Elle ferme les yeux, sa respiration ralentit; elle se sent bien, elle ose même le mot, heureuse, et—

- Putain! jure Ichigo en se redressant précipitamment. Même quand il n'est pas là ton frère m'agresse !

Constatant qu'il a juste reçu un pétale de cerisier dans l'œil, Rukia étouffe un rire et replonge dans ses pensées.

* * *

_Il y a un cerisier japonais un peu bas dans ma nouvelle rue, donc forcément..._


	65. Témoin gênant

_Je suis pardonnée de mon absence ? :) "Craie", pour ma voisine Marie qui ne lit plus Bleach mais aime l'IchiRuki._

* * *

Ils étaient les derniers à sortir parce que Rukia avait encore mis trois heures pour ranger ses affaires.

Ochi-sensei était partie faire des photocopies en les abandonnant (_Ne soyez plus là quand je reviens!_) aussi Rukia l'avait pris comme une invitation: elle s'approcha du bureau sous le regard suspicieux d'Ichigo (_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_), s'empara d'une craie (_Pose ça._) et commença à dessiner sur le tableau.

Ichigo soupira, la rejoignit, s'empara de son poignet pour la forcer à lâcher la craie, elle se défendit, ils se retrouvèrent dans une position bizarre quand Ochi-sensei revint... -(_Mon silence va vous coûter cher_.)

* * *

_Wow, il y aussi une nouvelle section Crossover ! o.o (Non, je ne craquerai pas...)_


	66. Jeu de dupes II

_Je pars demain pour une semaine, donc j'ai pris de l'avance pour celui-là, et vos reply seront tardives voir absentes, néanmoins samedi prochain ce sera bon ;) "Préliminaires", pour Marie !_

* * *

Leur relation était toujours directe, sans faux-semblants.

S'ils se mentaient, c'était à eux-même, pour ne pas reconnaître la situation, s'engager, se faire mal.

De l'un à l'autre, ils se disaient ce qu'il pensaient, sans pincettes, et agissaient sur le moment, sans préliminaires.

- Rukia.

Elle plongea ses iris violets dans les siens, se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Lui se répétait qu'il n'avait pas à tourner autour du pot, que ce n'était pas leur genre, et inspira pour lui poser la question fatidique.

- Tu veux faire l'exposé de littérature avec moi ?

* * *

_Bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont, courage à ceux qui n'y sont pas encore, et mes condoléances pour les autres x) A la semaine prochaine, et merci de votre soutien ! _


	67. Tentative de meurtre ?

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette absence indépendante de ma volonté ! Mes excuses aussi à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires auxquels je n'ai pas répondu, je vous remercie seulement maintenant, et je ne vous mérite pas ;o; Pour tenter de me faire pardonner, un double drabble avec le mot que m'avait donné _galilab_, à savoir "brute", parce que oui, il me reste encore une commande !_

_

* * *

_

Ce n'était pas Rukia qui fit irruption dans sa chambre mais une des Érinyes venue des tréfonds de la Grèce antique.

- Ichigo !

Il se taisait.

- Voleur d'enfants ! s'exclama Rukia, s'emparant d'un oreiller d'une façon assez menaçante.

- De quoi ? lâcha Ichigo qui avait dû rater un épisode. Puis il comprit et écarta les bras en signe d'apaisement.

- Oui, je sais où est ton truc tout sale.

Rukia voulut protester mais il la conduisit dans la salle de bains.

- Là, regarde.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle resta devant la machine à laver pour récupérer sa peluche Chappy.

* * *

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me frapper ?

Rukia n'arrêta pas.

-C'est toi la brute qui a voulu assassiner mon Chappy.

- Je l'ai juste mis à laver; ton machin, c'est pas comme si je l'avais éventré avec un épluche-patates... Et puis pourquoi je me justifie ?

La lessive se termina enfin : la jeune fille se précipita vers la machine à laver, ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir, s'énerva, força Ichigo à le faire et récupéra son lapin.

- Je dois le mettre à sécher.

Le regard de Rukia le dissuada d'"attenter de nouveau à la vie de Chappy".

* * *

_Je viens de penser à un truc : vous en avez peut-être marre de mon délire avant le drabble xD (Et, bon sang, avez-vous lu les derniers chapitres du manga ?!!)_


	68. Jeux de mots II

_J'ai passé ma journée d'hier à cuisiner, pardon pour le retard !_

* * *

Les lumières de l'ambulance éclataient, aveuglantes, au travers des vitres de la clinique. Les enfants Kurosaki, prêts à la moindre éventualité, attendaient un diagnostic qui ne tarda pas à tomber.

- Appendicite aiguë, qui va sans doute se transformer en péritonite. Je n'ai pas les moyens d'opérer ici, déclara Isshin.

Le patient sous anti-douleur n'avait plus qu'à serrer les dents durant son transfert à l'hôpital général.

Après une fracture du péroné, puis une entorse au poignet, la quiétude revint. Rukia, soucieuse, s'installa près d'Ichigo qui s'était effondré dans le canapé.

- C'est quoi un lapin d'Icite ?

* * *

_Imaginez le fou rire général à la maison le jour où ma soeur a sorti ça xD_


	69. Introspection

_Le mot qu'on m'a donné était "maturité". Je pense que ça collait avec le fait qu'on arrive à la 500e review, et l'évolution que ces drabbles sont censés avoir connus xD

* * *

_

_Vous considérez-vous comme mature ?_

1. C'était quoi ce texte psychologique de merde ?

2. Qu'est-ce que le correcteur en avait à faire ?

3. En quoi cette question allait-elle l'aider pour son orientation ?

4. Rukia pouvait-elle arrêter de lui balancer des mots ?

Ichigo griffonna une réponse sarcastique - tant pis pour ce qu'on lui dirait - avant de se tourner vers Rukia pour lui asséner qu'il n'avait pas à lui filer ses réponses, que c'était un test _personnel_ et qu'elle devait se démerder.

Elle lui tira la langue.

Il répliqua.

Avant de s'interroger.

_Il avait répondu quoi sur sa maturité, déjà ?_

* * *

Merci de votre soutien, ô lecteurs adorés! Je vous aime! Et encore une fois, celui ou celle qui mettra la 500e (!) review pourra me donner dix mots afin que je lui écrive un one-shot ;)


	70. Flagrant délit IV

_J'ai retrouvé mon carnet à drabbles ! (Oui, je suis une auteure indigne, je l'avais perdu xD) Sinon, je n'ai toujours pas été soignée contre la titre-nasitite, donc je recycle xD_

* * *

Trempant délicatement un orteil dans l'eau qu'elle constate assez chaude, elle allume une dernière bougie avant de glisser dans la baignoire sans un remous. Rukia laisser échapper un profond soupir de contentement, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules - dans ces moments-là, elle apprécie le fait d'être juste _un peu moins grande_ que la moyenne car elle est entièrement recouverte d'eau.

Au moment où elle atteint enfin l'ataraxie, Ichigo, ce crétin pathologique, ouvre la porte.

Heureusement pour eux, il y a de la mousse partout; mais cette fois, il n'a pas besoin de conseils pour partir sans demander son reste.


	71. Les cours: Mathématiques II

_Le disclaimer pour ce drabble va à Fibonacci. Si c'est pas la classe, ça ? xD_

* * *

Possédant au départ un couple de lapins, combien de couples de lapins obtient-on en douze mois si chaque couple engendre tous les mois un nouveau couple à compter du second mois de son existence?

- Enfin un problème de maths intéressant, se réjouit Rukia.

Un paradoxe étrange.

Elle commença à illustrer son propos en "schématisant" ledit problème, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo dessine sur sa feuille quelque chose qui s'apparentait vaguement à un animal.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? demanda froidement Rukia.

- Un renard qui bouffe tes lapins.

Une bataille rangée démarra au fond de la classe.


	72. Fictions

_Un immense "meeerdeuh!!" a retenti dans mon crâne quand je me suis apercue 1, qu'on était samedi et 2, de l'heure qu'il était. Pardon xD_

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda suspicieusement Ichigo.

Rukia lui fit une place sur le canapé et commenta le programme.

- Une série. Avec des chasseurs de démons. Tu me fais un thé ? conclut la jeune fille avec un sourire qui signifiait que de toute manière le rouquin n'avait pas le choix.

Quand il revint - avec deux tasses - elle continua son exposé.

- C'est pas mal. Complètement à côté de la plaque, mais le scénario est sympa.

- ... Tu en vois tous les jours, des monstres. Pourquoi suivre ça ?

- Parce que là je suis sûre que ça se termine bien.

* * *

_Bon, d'abord merci à tous les revieweurs/euses, ceux qui mettent mes petits écrits en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous ceux qui ne disent mais (j'espère) n'en pensent pas moins._

_Pour les deux requêtes et la liste-500 qui traînent, mes excuses auprès des concernées: à vrai dire, ça fait depuis les vacances que je n'ai rien écrit de nouveau. (A part en anglais mais pour le reste, je recopie des vieux trucs...) Je sais pas, je bloque. Peut-être aussi à cause du bac :/ Bref, j'espère que ça va revenir, et promis, vous serez les premières averties :D_


	73. Introspection II

_1.J'aime les phrases longues. 2. Comme c'est parti, on atteindra les cent drabbles :o 3. Pourquoi fait-il beau pendant les révisions du bac ?_

_Drabble inspiré d'un ending spécial où l'on voit tous les Shinigami dans le monde réel, merci à tous pour votre soutien :3_

* * *

Il savait précisément quand sa vie avait radicalement changé - Rukia était un sacré beau virage - mais il n'avait pas _exactement_ réfléchi à cette évolution : ce n'est que quand, flanqué d'une peluche perverse et de deux Shinigamis que l'on ne pouvait décemment qualifier de normaux , il se retrouva à observer (en se faisant tout petits parmi la foule ébahie) Byakuya Kuchiki, frère de la première, capitaine du second, descendre d'une sorte de carrosse en pleine ville, qu'Ichigo réalisa qu'il était vraiment passé dans un autre monde...


	74. Live II

_Pardon pour le retard, j'étais assez débordée aujourd'hui... Voici un drabble écrit vers le 10 mai de l'an passé, après que j'ai vu pour la première fois Dionysos en concert :)_

* * *

La foule n'était plus qu'une onde se secouant au rythme effréné de la musique portée par un chanteur tout aussi délirant. Lequel finit par se jeter dans de public et, soulevé par des déchaînés, atteignit la table de mixage installée sur un échafaudage qu'il escalada de façon très naturelle...

- On dirait un écureuil. Un écureuil bondissant, commenta Ichigo, impressionné.

Rukia, elle, applaudissait, sautait et criait avec les autres, avec un immense sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Alors ? demanda Ichigo en rentrant.

- Je veux faire comme lui, plus tard, déclara très sérieusement Rukia.

* * *

_Je le ressors cette semaine, parce que je vais voir Muse en novembre, huhuhu._


	75. Mots doux

_J'ai fini mon bac hier, la vie est belle, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt :D (J'ai désormais le temps d'écrire la liste-500, donc je peux relancer la même chose pour la 600e review!) Ersatz et lapinomaniaque pour Saïdry, et un clin d'oeil à Waders qui avait bien été marquée par ce que disait Nell dans le tome 28 xD_

* * *

" T'étais pas obligé de débarquer ainsi.

" T'avais l'air flippée. Jsavais pas que t'étais arachnophobe.

" Je le suis pas, crétin !

" Jte laisserai seule avec la prochaine bêbête alors, froussarde.

" J'ai pas besoin que tu mprotèges, tête de carotte.

" Ok, lapinomaniaque dégénérée...

" Insulte pas Chappy, ersatz de fraise !

Il lui jeta un regard furibond du fond du CDI et elle lui décrocha un sourire narquois, envoyant discrètement le prochain message.

" Et puceau, en plus.

Ichigo rangea méchamment son téléphone : Rukia réprima son rire.

_Un-zéro_, mima-t-elle avec ses doigts.

Il articula silencieusement qu'il aurait sa revanche.

* * *

_Aurais-je le plaisir de voir certain(e)s d'entre vous à la Japan Expo ? :D_


	76. Recontres

_Bonjour ! Pardon de mon retard mais avec Japan Expo et les résultats du bac, j'ai été un peu débordée. Et comme je pars pour revenir lundi, le rythme de publication va être très bordélique xD Je romps avec la tradition pour poster non pas un drabble mais un ficclet (si mes définitions de format sont bonnes) spécial Japan, où les invitées d'honneur étaient les CLAMP. Je n'en dis pas plus !_

* * *

- C'est fermé, constata froidement Rukia devant la petite pancarte agrémentée d'un cœur.

Ichigo faillit répliquer que merci, il savait lire, mais se retint (sans trop savoir comment). Il se contenta d'entrer en forçant - un tout petit peu, bien entendu. La jeune fille faillit de frapper mais se retint (sauf qu'elle savait pourquoi).

Urahara avait un air sérieux, mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant - c'était en fait le regard flamboyant de la femme qui, appuyée sur le comptoir avec une nonchalance qui n'avait d'égal que celle de Yoruichi, les observait avec un demi-sourire intéressé.

L'irruption des deux Shinigami dut clore la transaction car la femme se redressa, sculpturale, avec un air de commerçant satisfait.

- Kisuke-san, ce fut comme toujours un plaisir de traiter avec toi.

Il s'inclina profondément.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Yûko-san. J'espère que ton projet aboutira comme tu le désires.

Ils échangèrent un regard chargé de sens avant que Yûko ne secoue la tête.

- C'est aussi à toi que je dois le souhaiter, sourit-elle en fixant les adolescents. Et bon courage...

Ichigo voulait savoir si cette dernière réplique s'appliquait à eux, mais le pied de Rukia pressant - fort - le sien sur le sol l'en empêcha.

- On y va, Watanuki ?

Un garçon qui devait avoir leur âge - du moins celui d'Ichigo - finit par sortir de l'arrière-boutique, les bras chargés de paquets, avec quelques commentaires bougons à l'encontre de sa patronne.

- On dirait toi, murmura Rukia à l'oreille du rouquin.

Ils s'inclinèrent quand le drôle de couple passa devant eux avec un dernier signe de la main au marchand de la part de Yûko.

Urahara contempla la porte désormais refermée un instant, songeur, avant de se retourner vers l'autre couple étrange qui restait dans la boutique et de placer un air aguicheur sur son visage.

- Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, que puis-je pour vous ?

.:.

- Pas trop jalouse ? fit Ichigo lorsqu'ils ressortirent, leur problème de Soul Pager réglé.

Rukia comprit tout de suite. Comme d'habitude.

- Si tu parles de ses vêtements ou de sa chute de reins, il serait difficile de ne pas l'être.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais la jeune fille n'avait pas fini :

- Mais j'ai aussi mon esclave personnel, c'est déjà ça.


	77. Nocturnes IV

_Pardon pour la publication aléatoire, l'absence de reply, et le reste, mais merci de suivre ces drabbles !_

* * *

Encore une fois, ils sont sortis en catastrophe de la clinique - Rukia, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, fierté oblige, est donc en train de grelotter.

Ichigo a beau faire comme si de rien n'était, il finit par soupirer doucement et lui tendre l'écharpe que _lui_ a pensé à prendre.

Elle enroule le tissu qui doit faire sa taille autour de son cou et le remonte, pour s'y blottir avec une joie dissimulée.

Il n'entend pas son "merci", ne voit pas son sourire, mais cela fait longtemps qu'ils savent lire dans le regard de l'autre.


	78. Interlude

Une blondinette se trouvait assise entre ses deux Shinigami préférés, pas vraiment sûre d'elle ni ravie d'être là. Du moins pas sous les regards noirs de ses accompagnateurs.

- Bon, vas-y, dis cque t'as à dire et qu'on en finisse, lâcha Ichigo.

- Auteure indigne, compléta Rukia, lèvres pincées.

La jeune fille au milieu soupira.

Parce que la demoiselle Kuchiki avait raison.

- Bonjour tout le monde, commença-t-elle avec une tentative de sourie convaincu. Pardon pour l'absence totale de publication ces temps-ci, c'étaient les vacances et --

On toussa délicatement à côté d'elle.

- ... Bon, ok, j'avais aussi une grosse flemme.

- Pour changer, grommela Ichigo.

- Hey, on se calme, le personnage de manga, je peux te faire mourir quand je veux.

- Essaie un peu, pour voir !

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel - quel crétin, vraiment - avant de rappeler à ladite auteure que:

- Je te signale que tu ne fais qu'écrire des fics.

La concernée retint une grimace - et sa volonté de tirer la langue à Rukia, qui lui aurait sans aucun doute répliqué de même.

- Et nous torturer au passage, commenta Ichigo qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié son agression par un pétale de cerisier.

- Vous n'allez pas entendre parler de moi pendant un an, vous pouvez vous détendre, non ?

- Il était temps que tu en parles, c'était pas censé être la raison pour laquelle tu es là ? fit malicieusement Rukia.

- J'y arrivais. ... Voilà, comme _à ce qu'il paraît _la première année de médecine est... difficile (on s'étrangla à côté), je laisse temporairement de côté mes fics, pour bosser un minimum ...

- Pour changer, se marra cette fois Ichigo.

- ... et la réussir du premier coup, pour revenir de plus belle à l'écriture. Vous allez morfler, mes chéris, conclut la fangirl avec un sourire carnassier.

- _Tu _vas aussi morfler, chantonna doucement Rukia

- OBJECTION !

L'assemblé sur le canapé sursauta après cette magistrale intervention de Renji.

Entrèrent alors "le comité des délaissés par une auteure ne méritant pas ce titre" dans un concert de protestations.

Le calme fut ramené ("Vos gueules!") et Ishida expliqua de façon très professionnelle que certains personnages jugeaient qu'ils n'apparaissaient pas assez dans les écrits de celle qui, toujours flanquée d'Ichigo et de Rukia, n'en menait pas large.

De la réunion au sommet qui suivit, il en résulta que:

.:.

_Je, soussignée Clewilan, auteure de fanfictions, déclare_

_1. me consacrer à ma première année de médecine et donc ne plus écrire de fanfictions, sauf cas exceptionnel_

_2. pouvoir éventuellement poster de temps en temps ses Instantanées encore en stock_

_3. me tenir malgré tout au courant de l'actualité IchiRuki parce qu'on ne se refait pas_

_4. reprendre l'écriture dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, notamment avec les cent thèmes IchiRuki de la communauté du même nom sur LiveJournal_

_5. faire plus souvent intervenir dans lesdites Instantanées des personnages qui pour la plupart le méritent quand j'aurais repris l'écriture_

_6. embrasser très fort mes lecteurs qui ont tous été géniaux au cours de ces années et méritent plus que des remerciements - je vous ferai des petits gâteaux !_

.:.

_Plus sérieusement..._

.:.

- Et maintenant ?

- On se dit au revoir, Ichigo.

Les yeux de Rukia brillaient comme les étoiles, un peu plus hautes qu'eux dans le ciel.

- Et c'est tout. "Salut, et merci, c'était sympa, on se revoit quand tu seras mort".

Un silence, puis un coup de pied.

- Si la Soul Society décide de te laisser en paix, cela ne signifie pas que je ferai de même, Kurosaki. A dans un an, histoire que les choses se soient calmées.

Le sourire de Rukia illumina la nuit.

Ichigo se demanda comment il avait pu douter un seul instant.

* * *

_Parce que vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs qu'on puisse souhaiter, continuez de lire, d'écrire, de laisser des mssages, parce qu'il y a d'autres auteurs qui méritent votre attention et soutien incomparables, et que ces petites minuites de bonheur à chaque commentaire que vous laissez doivent être connues par tout le monde._

_Merci encore, et je vous dis à bientôt, c'est une promesse._

_-Clewilan_


	79. Retours

_Ca y est, j'ai craqué, parce qu'il faut bien reconnaître qu'écrire est vraiment devenu addictif pour moi. Et que, soyons honnêtes, j'ai continué, un petit peu, ces derniers temps. Mais pour la prochaine publication , je ne sais pas xD Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs formidablissimes !! (Et un bisou en plus à ceux qui trouverons de qui je parle à la fin ?)_

* * *

Le volume sonore pourrait réveiller un mort, aucune importance: le dvd terminé, il suffit de regarder Rukia pour savoir qu'elle voudrait y assister pour de vrai…

- On ira les voir un jour si tu veux.

Elle n'ose lui dire qu'elle n'est pas sûre de rester encore longtemps à Karakura, ne voulant gâcher cette soirée.

Mais comme depuis leur rencontre chaque pas qu'ils accomplissent ensemble repoussent sa définition de l'impossible, elle se permet d'espérer. Et de rétorquer à Ichigo qu'elle viendra… uniquement s'il lui paie sa place. Et puis quoi encore ?

* * *

Un an plus tard, le rappel terminé, et avec lui le concert, l'agitation du public est encore palpable après cette divine explosion musicale qui le laisse plus qu'impressionné.

A aucun instant Ichigo n'a pensé à son compte en banque, vidé pour l'occasion - en vérité ce à quoi il pense (_elle reste, pour de bon_) est dans ses bras en ce moment-même, sous prétexte de se protéger de la foule, alors qu'ils sont au premier rang - et si Rukia est heureuse, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'elle vient de voir le trio infernal du Devon.


	80. Les cours: Chimie

_Un peu plus de cent mots mais tant pis! C'était bien Muse, comment avez-vous deviné ? ;) Et vous m'aviez manqués :3 Sur ce, un drabble post-Bleach très très obscur, avec des spoils dedans.

* * *

_Il ne faut pas grand chose pour réveiller des souvenirs, surtout quand ils sont douloureux. Les facteurs déclencheurs n'ont l'air de rien, mais, en chimie, face à son réactif de Schiff, une réminiscence survient chez Ichigo.

Un coup d'oeil vers Inoue, qui a posé le flacon le plus loin possible, lui confirme qu'il y a bien un rapport avec Ulquiorra. Un regard vers Ishida lui assure que le Quincy sera là si elle vacille, en s'oubliant encore s'il le faut.

Ce qu'Ichigo n'a pas remarqué, c'est que Rukia le surveille aussi et qu'elle l'empêchera de tomber, quoi qu'il arrive.


	81. Traumatismes

_Et paf, un(e?) ficclet spoiler sur le film Fade To Black - ou pas, remarque, vu qu'il suffit en fait d'avoir les bandes-annonces ou la pochette du DVD pour avoir le visuel - pour fêter la fin de l'année 2009-plus-IchiRuki-tu-meurs (mais ça doit être mieux si vous avez vu le film)._

_J'en profite pour faire appel à vous: je compte (encore) changer mon profil, donc si vous avez des questions diverses à me poser sur moi/mes textes/autres, je me ferai un plaisir de le remplir avec - par PM ou pourquoi dans les reviews (plus d'infos sur mon profil pas complet xD). Merci, et bonne année ! :D_

_

* * *

_

L'expérience avait été traumatisante, en particulier pour elle. Ichigo, s'il ne tenait pas à admettre qu'il avait également été secoué, aurait voulu pouvoir mettre tout de côté, dans une parenthèse qui pourrait panser les plaies de la jeune fille; sans pour autant prendre à la légère les évènements. C'était grave, il le savait, mais au-delà de toutes les pensées qu'il avait pu avoir et avait encore quand il se remémorait ce qui s'était passé avec Rukia qui n'était plus vraiment Rukia, il y en avait une qui restait dérangeante, et faisait tache dans cet épisode dramatique, derrière la peur, la détermination, l'objectif qu'il avait de la ramener à tout prix.

Il tentait de croire que c'était son Hollow qui avait parlé, dans un de ces brusques accès d'une émotion que le jeune homme ne voulait pas connaître, cette faim étrange qui lui retournait parfois l'estomac quand il la voyait mais qu'il ignorait à chaque fois. Mais cette fois, et il s'en sentait coupable, il ne pouvait pas oublier que malgré toute la gravité de la situation, il l'avait trouvée terriblement attirante dans ces vêtements déchirés…


	82. Les cours: Bioénergétique

_Vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'étais plutôt occupée, entre deux évanouissements xD _

_A part ça: lorsqu'il fait froid, votre corps libère de l'énergie pour maintenir sa chaleur interne. Au début de la bioénergétique, en gros, on mettait un animal dans un congélateur miniature pour mesurer la quantité d'eau fondue, afin de mesurer celle d'énergie. J'espère que ces piètres explications suffiront ? xD_

_

* * *

_Il eut un sursaut d'attention quand le prof parla du calorimètre de Lavoisier.

- Rien ne se perd, rien se crée, tout se transforme, murmura-t-il tout en dessinant sans trop le savoir des cercles sur sa feuille.

- Kesstadit ?

- Laisse, t'es peut-être vieille, mais pas assez pour connaître Nicolas Flamel.

- Le monsieur dans Harry Potter ?

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds mais la jeune fille s'étranglait en voyant l'image au tableau.

- Ils… enfermaient… Chappy…. _dans une enceinte gelée_ ?!

Conversation hermétique pour le reste de la planète, mais ils n'étaient pas Ichigo et Rukia pour rien.

* * *

_Drabble peut-être un peu hermétique aussi, mes excuses :o_


	83. Explications

_Spoilers sur Fade to Black (ce drabble ayant été écrit avant le précédent). Vous me manquiez, alors me voilà :3 Enfin un drabble avec des personnages autre qu'Ichigo, Rukia, ou Chappy ! Et coucou à _Oceanee_, si tu passes par là ;)_

* * *

- Bon, maintenant, explique-moi.

- Que désires-tu savoir, Yoruichi-san ? fit Urahara en dissimulant un sourire.

- Pourquoi il ne l'a pas oubliée, répondit la jeune femme comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Tu préfères la réponse du savant ou celle du poète?

Yoruichi sourit à son tour.

- Je crois déjà connaître celle du poète.

- Bien, la réponse du savant, alors. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il l'a bien oubliée, parce que ce sortilège était très puissant - sauf qu'il s'appliquait à toutes les âmes répertoriées de Soul Society, c'est pour ça que Kon, étant un Mod Soul censé ne plus exister, n'a pas été touché. Mais malgré cela, lui s'est souvenu d'elle parce qu'avant qu'elle ne sombre, une partie de son esprit - ou de son âme, qui sait - à tenté d'envoyer un appel à l'aide… La question reste de savoir si elle ne l'a envoyé qu'à lui, ou s'il a été le seul à l'entendre, mais nous ne pouvons connaître les raisons… qui renvoient à mon avis à la réponse du poète. Toujours est-il qu'ils se sont encore cherchés.

- Et trouvés.

Ils partirent discrètement, mais de toute façon ni Ichigo ni Rukia ne leur avaient prêté attention.

* * *

_Sinon, il y a un sondage sur mon profil, si vous voulez ;) Je vous embrasse !_


	84. Pause

Spoils sur le chapitre 416. Ce post n'était pas prévu, car les instantanée ne sont plus dans la ligne de ce que je fais en ce moment, mais j'avais besoin de faire paser un message plus bas, et si j'arrive encore à écrire du fluff, c'est de la faute de _fanartist_ et ses dessins cute.

* * *

Rukia avait une lueur farouche dans les yeux et la situation en main, aussi Uohana les avait laissés, les entourant d'un kidô accélérant la guérison.

- Byakuya t'a laissée venir?

- Uniquement si je ne me faisais pas blesser.

- Tu saignes.

- Toi aussi. Donc ferme-la et laisse-toi faire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me rebeller non plus.

Elle lui arracha un sourire, et, rassurée, continua:

- En parlant de ça, c'est quoi cette nouvelle coupe ?

- Une longue histoire.

Ichigo attendit vainement une question ou remarque sarcastique.

- J'aime beaucoup.

Écarlate, Rukia reprit ses soins.

* * *

Comme vous le savez sûrement, un cinquième du Pakistan est sous les eaux. La communauté LiveJournal help_pakistan veut aider l'action humanitaire: vous pouvez enchérir pour obtenir fanfictions, fanarts, et de nombreuses autres choses (bijoux, etc, sur cette page: http : / / community. livejournal. com/ help_pakistan/ 3012. html ) et l'argent ira à des associations caritatives. J'offre un one-shot à votre convenance de mille mots environ, ou une série de cinq drabbles sur cette page (retirez les espaces) : http : / / community. livejournal. com/ help_pakistan/ 1110. html? thread= 463702 Merci! 


End file.
